


i adore you, enough to get dizzy

by dorktobios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Teikou Era, before everything went to shit, nervous kise is so cute im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobios/pseuds/dorktobios
Summary: Kise feels his self-esteem crumble, his courage fade. He had rehearsed the lines countless times in front of his mirror, and yet, here he stands, speechless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why is the aokise fandom so dead i'm reviving it

Kise never had thought it would be this difficult.

Seriously, you'd think what with Kise's modelling career skyrocketing, his promotion from second string to first string merely within the first two weeks of joining the basketball club, fangirls practically drooling all over him, he's definitely living the life.

Absolutely, incredibly wrong.

Sometimes people tend to forget that Kise was a normal human being. With his fans and the media treating him as if he was some sort of god, it was relatively easy to forget Kise is indeed, a normal human being just like everyone else. Which also meant that Kise Ryouta still had feelings.

Kise thinks feelings are annoying, to say the least. _Especially_ romantic feelings.

He grew up in an environment where heterosexuality was obviously normal, and homosexuality was, well, forbidden. He's seen his parents kiss before, additionally recalling this one time when he was in preschool that his class was assigned to exchange chocolates on valentines day. He remembers how all the boys gave their chocolates to the girls, including himself. He hadn't seen any boy exchange theirs with another boy, or any girl exchange theirs with another girl.

He remembers how confused he was, how he so badly wanted to ask his teacher - or anyone, for that matter - why they weren't allowed to give chocolates to people of their same gender but didn't because he was afraid he would be scolded.

He remembers that night when his parents picked him up from his school to drive him home, he timidly asked as he was strapped in the backseat, “Mommy, Daddy, why aren’t I allowed to give chocolates to boys instead of girls?” 

He remembers how his parents were initially shocked at the question, and then disgusted as they realised his simple question held so much more meaning behind it.

His mother had answered with, “Kise, darling. It's just not... normal to love someone of the same gender. Ah, you'll understand when you're older.”

Those words that his mother had said to Kise lingered within the depths of his mind.

Which is why he was utterly terrified when he started to experience romantic feelings towards Aomine Daiki.

As cheesy as it sounds, Kise thinks as soon as his eyes first landed on Aomine, he felt his breath get knocked out of him. Which is pretty funny, because Aomine literally threw a basketball at his head. And as soon as he concluded that what he was feeling towards Aomine was definitely a crush, he kept his lips sealed and didn't tell a soul. He didn't (dare) tell his parents, judging by that conversation they had in the car years back, they definitely were homophobic. And he didn't tell any of the Generation of Miracles (including Kuroko) or anyone in the school because, without a doubt, it would spread like wildfire.

Kise isn't sure where his sudden burst of confidence came from, but as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he decides to grow a pair and tell Aomine about it personally. Ha, now he could say he's finally becoming a man.

*

It's lunch break, thus the classroom isn't as full as it was before. Various students are still scattered in the classroom, but majority opted to head to the cafeteria to eat their home-made bentos.

Kise left his bento under his desk. He really didn’t feel like eating.

He’s standing in front of Aomine’s desk, hands shaking slightly, as Aomine watches him intently with a quirked brow. 

“What is it?”

Okay, screw becoming a man.

Kise feels his self-esteem crumble, his courage fade. He had rehearsed the lines countless times in front of his mirror, and yet, here he stands, speechless.

“Uh..Aominecchi..”

“Hm?”

“Can we go to the roof? I-I need to tell you something.”

Kise watches as confusion continues to spread throughout Aomine’s face as he says, “The roof? Why can't you tell me here?”

Red blossoms across Kise's face, “Ha, uh..I'd rather not say it here.”

The words that fly out of Kise's mouth in addition to his pink face leaves Aomine beyond puzzled. However, Aomine would rather not comment on it to make Kise feel uncomfortable than he already is so he complies and stands up.

They exit the classroom and head to the roof in an even more uncomfortable silence. Kise hates every second of it. When they walked together their conversations were always filled with cheerful banter, sometimes complaints(usually Aomine's), Kise telling Aomine about how his recent photoshoot went, and Aomine pretending to be annoyed at him while he does.

When they reach the roof, the sunlight illuminates the clear blue sky, giving them a bright view of the school grounds. .

“So, what d’ya wanna tell me?”

Kise averts his eyes and looks down to the floor. _Well shit._ He takes a deep breath and lifts his head, locking his gaze with Aomine.

“I like you.”

Kise feels Aomine tense. Whether it was due to shock or disgust, he’s not sure.

“Ki..”

“I like you, I really do. Actually, scratch that, I think I’m in love with you.” Kise is suddenly extremely thankful that the roof is clear of students. He definitely wouldn’t be able to say this if people were watching him. 

Mustering up all the courage he possibly can, he continues. “I love the way you smile when you play basketball. I love how you try to act like you don’t care about anyone when you actually do. I...I love the way your eyes blaze with determination when you’re playing against me, and how your skin glows in the sunlight. I love when you use your shirt to wipe off the sweat from your face, it's so... attractive. I love the how you inspired me to start playing basketball. But you’re not just someone who inspired me to play basketball, you’re someone that has inspired me to become a better person. Thank you, Aominecchi.”

Kise finishes his very unplanned and rushed confession (he’s only rehearsed the ‘i like you’ part, and even that was too much for him), and searches Aomine’s face for any signs, anything that could hint that his love was not unrequited.

Aomine cracks a grin and says, “You idiot. Is that what you’ve been so nervous about?”

He takes a step forward to close the distance between them. He’s not exaggerating when he says they’re close, because they’re so close their noses brush against each other and their lips are nearly touching. He stares deep into those golden eyes, practically feeling Kise’s cheeks heat up due to their close proximity. His hand reaches out to intertwine his fingers with Kise’s, letting a soft smile take over his features.

“You’re lucky I like you too.”


End file.
